Hades
Hades is the God of the Underworld. He received the Underworld as his territory after the Titanomachy, while Zeus took the Sky and Poseidon controlled the Seas. Other names associated with him include Haides, Aides, Aidoneus, Katachthonios etc. Description of Hades Hades has a dark beard, wears a crown, carries a key and a scepter. He also posseses an invisibility helmet and rides a chariot. He is known as being greedy for wanting to have more and more subjects. He is also known as being sneaky and clever for his successful plan on abducting Persephone. Hades name wasn't mentioned very often because of the fear associated with him. Hades' Origin and Family Cronus and Rhea are the parents of Hades. Hades' siblings include his two brothers, Zeus and Poseidon and his sisters, Hestia, Hera and Demeter. He was born on an island named Cretes. After being born, Hades was immediately swallowed by his father, Cronus, along with his other siblings once they were born. Cronus had done this because of a prophecy that explained he would be conquered by his son, therefore swallowing Hades would keep him trapped inside him without killing him because of him being immortal. However, Rhea's sadness from the loss of her children led to her devising a plan that consisted of Zeus, her newest born child, tricking Cronus and making him throw up Hades and his siblings. Then the plan followed through, making each child escape Cronus one by one. Myths One of the most disreputable stories of Hades is when he trapped Persephone, who was his niece. She had such beauty that she was loved by everyone. Hades was one of these people, however he took this passion for her to another level. Hades decided to come out of a crack in the earth on his chariot and take his niece while she was collecting flowers on a plain named Enna. Hades tried to win her over while being in the Underworld. So Hades very intelligently provided Persephone with pomegranate seeds that restricted her to the Underworld when she consumed them. The reason it does this is because the seeds would require that the person return to whoever provided the seeds. There was much sorrow that resulted from her staying in the Underworld. This especially effected Demter, Persephone's mother. So an agreement was reached that allowed Persephone to spend one-third of the year with Hades and the rest of the time she had to stay with Demeter. Even though Persephone became bound to the Underworld, there were several instances where others attempted to abduct her from the Underworld. An example of this is when Theseus and Pirithous went after Persephone in the Underworld. However, Hades had tricked them into sitting in chairs of forgetfulness, which they were restricted to. Hercules would have to rescue them from the Underworld. Another Myth includes Hercules trying to take Cerebrus from Hades. Cerebrus was a creature with three dog heads, a dragon's tail and snake heads on it's back. Eurystheus commanded that Hades take this creature and bring it to him. So he made his way to the Underworld. As he was making his way through, he spotted Theseus and Pirithous sitting on chairs of forgetfulness and attempted to free them. He released Theseus, but when trying to release Pirithous, the earth began to quake. Because of this, he ultimately let go and left. He even got challenged to wrestle and broke his ribs. He finally arrived to Hades and requested that he could borrow Cerebrus. Hades agreed to him having the dog as long as he could capture the beast solely with his strength. Then he managed to make the dog submit, even though the dragon on the dog's tail had bit him. Then he returned to the human world with the dog and gave it to Hades. Powers Hades is the God of the Underworld and controls what goes on there. He was given a helmet of invisibility by Cyclops that he could use when fighting in the Titanochamy, or the war between the Gods and Titans. This helmet would make him invisible when worn. He also had ways of bounding people to the underworld with certain methods, for example the pomegranate seeds that bound Persephone to the Underworld. He was wealthy with the riches of the earth, such as the Earth's metals. Interesting Facts It’s very possible that Hades had all of the dark and underworld traits of his brother Zeus and just thought of as separate from his him. He was known to be referred to as “ Zeus of the Departed”, and his name could have meant “unseen” originally because people who have passed away are not visible to the living. Also, because Persephone has to stay with Hades in the Underworld for one third of the year, her mother refuses to let anything grow and not let the Earth be fertile. This period is now known as winter. Works Cited Hunt, J.M. "The Olympians." Greek Mythology Gods Olympians. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Apr. 2013. . "Classic Mythology - Characteristics of the Gods." Classic Mythology - Characteristics of the Gods. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Apr. 2013. . Camfield, Chris. "Titanomachy." About.com Ancient / Classical History. N.p., n.d. Web. 9 Apr. 2013. Gill, N.S. "Hades - Greek God of The Underworld." About.com Ancient / Classical History. N.p., n.d. Web. 09 Apr. 2013. Regula, DeTraci. "Fast Facts On: Hades." About.com Greece Travel. N.p., n.d. Web. 09 Apr. 2013. . Gill, N.S. "Myths Featuring the Greek God Hades." About.com Ancient / Classical History. N.p., n.d. Web. 10 Apr. 2013. Nguyen, Marie-Lan. Hades. Digital image. Commons.wikimedia.org. N.p., n.d. Web. 8 Apr. 2013. . Lindemans, Micha F. "Persephone." Persephone. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Apr. 2013. "Apollodorus on Hercules." ''- Twelfth Labor of Hercules (Heracles). N.p., n.d. Web. 10 Apr. 2013. . GIll, N.S. "Hades - Underworld God Hades." ''About.com Ancient / Classical History. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. .